Lay Me To Sleep
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: One-Shot! One moment of madness and his life changed forever. CHRIS CHAMBERS FIC, Non-romance. Might be more then one-shot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The fic was inspired by AFI - Prelude 12/21 take a listen to it if you want.

**Author's Note: **Well hello, it's one-shot time! I wanted to do something about Chris and this idea came to me in the shower. I've never really written about Chris so thought I'd give it a go, hopefully I kept him sort of in character and that you think he is believable of doing something like this. Now this is supposed to be a one-shot but I got an idea for something that could probably make it 4-5 chapters long, if I get enough interest I will carry it on :)

Enjoy! Review let me know what you thought of it.

* * *

_**Lay Me to Sleep**_  
_**By**_  
_**TheGoofyCat**_

He had always been described as the peacemaker, the boy who could defuse any dangerous situation. Calm everyone down, tell them that it wasn't worth the pain and hassle. He had a gentle aura about him covered by the tough exterior of his face and body.

Everyone said he would turn out no good, but could they have imagined this? Would they be surprised? They'd gossip, say they all knew he would do something like this, that they weren't surprised and it was only a matter of time until he snapped, it was his destiny he was bound to be just another no good Chambers kid, bringing shame to this neighborhood.

He was so close just another few months in hell and he would have been out of here, but now there was no going back, he couldn't erase it, how could he?

He sat in the bath, washing away the torment, scrubbing away the blood, it was never ending, the water was blood stained just like his mind, the soap dissolving with every splash of running water, he had to get it off.

For the second time in his life he cried, tears of anger and pain that had built up for all those years, they had to come out eventually, he just kept scrubbing and sobbing in the hope that they'd stop, eventually the blood would wash away and he would be clean, he never would be clean.

He didn't exactly know the reason why, maybe it was because his car had broken down or maybe it was because he had lost a bet. But he had come home drunk, out of his mind on some sort of hard liquor. He grabbed him by the throat told him to go to bed and get out of his sight, he just wanted to get his homework from the kitchen, he would go upstairs and study and that's when all hell broke loose.

_"Why do you need books for?"_

He was out of the bath now, a towel wrapped round his naked body that was covered in scars and bruises. He looked at the floor, pages and pages of literature that had been torn apart and thrown across the room, sprawled out on to the floor.

_"There for school."_

_"Get a job, earn your keep. Your mother needs rent. Stop scrounging off us all the time be like your older brother."_

_"I'm gonna get a job, one that earns good, I'm gonna be a lawyer."_

And he was going to be a lawyer, but now it was all ruined just like the books that laid torn on the floor.

_"Yeah and how much is that gonna cost us. Your mother works all day just to keep food on the table, food in your mouth. You gonna prance around a new town act like you're all high and mighty, forget about where you belong, who you really are?"_

With every rip of a page, a wave of anger went through him, but he had to stay calm like always. It wasn't the time to fight back.

_"You're just like your brothers and me,"_

_"I'm nothing like you."_

And the grown man charged at him, he kept hitting him with his history book, until the side split open and fell to pieces, he grabbed him by his ear threw him onto the table and got ready to take off his belt and that's when he saw it, shining there on the table, calling out to him.

He had used the bread knife not that long ago, to make his lunch with and now he had used it for an entire different reason, as soon as the knife went in, he felt it pierce the skin just as easy as it carved through the bread. His hands were shaking his knees went weak and he collapsed to the floor with his father.

As he took the knife slowly out of the body, blood spat out of his fathers mouth and gushed out of his wound, blood was everywhere all over the paper, all over his hands and clothes, it wasn't long until he watched his father bleed out, his head falling to the floor and just like that he was gone.

It only took a moment, one stupid reckless moment and his whole life was about to be over.

His mother was out of town visiting family with his youngest brothers and sister, but he knew it wouldn't be long till Eyeball returned from wherever he was out drinking at and then the police would come and lights would take over the neighborhood, sirens would wake everybody up and they'd watch as he was escorted out of the house and thrown into the back of a police car.

Would they even believe him if he told them it was self-defence? Would he get the death penalty?

He knelt down, his knees hitting the blood soaked floor, his hand touched his father's face and with his fingers he closed his eyes.

He could already hear what the town's people were going to say

"Christopher Chambers, the boy who murdered his own father."


End file.
